versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Zavok
Zavok '''is the leader of the Deadly Six and one of the main antagonists of 2013's Sonic Lost World. Background Long ago, the Zeti race inhabited the Lost Hex, secluded from society. However, six Zeti rose up, and formed an alliance known as the Deadly Six, created by the wise Master Zik. Eventually, Zik's prodigy, Zavok, arose to become the group's leader, as they sought ultimate power. Although they were initially forced to serve Dr. Eggman due to the latter's use of the Cacophonic Conch, Sonic's hasty removal of the item prompted the group to instantly rebel, and attempt to conquer the world. They were stopped by Sonic the Hedgehog, but Zavok has returned a fair amount of times, plotting his revenge. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Can fight evenly with Base Sonic) | At least Planet Level, likely far higher (Stronger than before) Speed: Faster than Light '''(Could keep up with Base Sonic) | At least '''Faster than Light Durability: '''At least Planet Level, likely far higher | At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher '''Hax: '''Spatial Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Stealing, Status Effect Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Shielding, Mind Control '''Intelligence: High '(Tricked Eggman so he could control all of his robots, made a plan to use Eggman's machine to conquer the world) '''Stamina: High '(Could fight against Sonic for an extended period of time in a boxing match) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Zavok can coat himself in fire and blast fire projectiles at enemies. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp makes earthen blocks to stall enemies. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Ivory Lightning allows Zavok to blast enemies with electricity. * '''Laser Creation: '''Zavok can fire a laser from his body to damage foes, or blast them from his dragon robot. * '''Mind Control: '''Zavok can control the mind of any robot and force it to serve him. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wisp can create black holes and suck in items. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Zavok invisible and lets him steal Wisp powers from enemies. * '''Shielding * Status Effect Inducement: '''The Rhythm Wisp blinds foes. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Via Black Bomb and explosive mine. Techniques * '''Guard * Lunging Punch * Fire Boost: '''Zavok runs forward covered in fire, burning enemies in his way. * '''Fireball Equipment * Dragon Robot: '''A machine Zavok rides on that can blast lasers at enemies, and detach its body parts when Zavok punches it in order to trap enemies in a corner. * '''Car: '''Used to race in Team Sonic Racing. Key '''Base | Giant Form Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Stronger than Zazz, who can lift and toss his mini-moon. * Stronger than Zomom, who can swing a giant sandwich around with ease. * Stronger than Zeena, who can swing around two giant snowballs on tethers. Speed/Reactions * Can easily jump huge distances in a short time. * Dodged a swipe from Sonic. Durability/Endurance * Survived getting beaten three times by Sonic. Skill/Intelligence * Figured out how to use Eggman's extractor rather quickly. * Leads the Deadly Six effectively. Powerscaling Zavok is among the strongest of the enemies Sonic has had to fight in his base form, as a fully charged homing attack was required merely to break through Zavok's guard, with any other attack being repelled instantly. He can also keep up with Sonic, and logically should scale to his feats. Weaknesses * Is somewhat arrogant. * Mind Control only works on robots. * The Cacophonic Conch weakens him and makes him subservient to the wielder. * Dragon Robot can overheat and stall if used too frequently. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:SEGA